


I'll make a (gentle)man out of you

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Made For Each Other, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is not just a womanizer - he's looking for something more. For someone who could be more than his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It all boiled down to a conversation I had with my marvelous plot bunny breeder about how Tina deserves more from the show, and how Jake might be the perfect sub ...

Jake had never felt like he could commit to his relationships. Even with Marley.

It’s not that he didn’t love her, or any of the other women and girls he dated.

Far from it - he loved Marley like crazy.

But there was something … missing.

 

Jake shakes his head as he closes his locker. There is no time to ponder those depressing thoughts.

He has one more girl to add to his tally, if he wants a perfect record of the straight Senior girls.

Tina Cohen Chang.

Jake looks at the older girl as she laughs with Blaine and Unique at her own locker.

She is pretty sexy in her own right, he has to admit it, and there is something about her determination that is particularly attractive to him, for some reason.

Well, that’s one delicious Asian treat that he intends on savoring.

"Hey, Tina," he says, as smooth as he can once she is alone at the water fountain.

She looks at him with one cocked eyebrow and wipes her mouth with a fingerless gloved hand. “Heeey …,” she replies clearly suspicious.

"So, I was thinking," Jake goes on as they start walking in the hallways, "you haven’t had a chance to get a piece of this," he gestures to his chest and the cocked eyebrow makes a return.

It does something to him. Moving on.

"So this is your opportunity, my Asian princess - your one chance to get on this Kosher chocolate," he concludes, leaning on the wall in front of her.

She appraises him, clearly considering it but not falling over her head to seize that chance. “What makes you think I want to go on a date with a pig like you ?” she finally asks, the ghost of a smirk on her lips.

"You’ve been single the whole year, Cohen-Chang," he retorts, a full-on hungry smile on his face. "You have … needs," he purrs in her ear, "needs that I can help with."

"Just because I may be hungry," Tina says angrily, "doesn’t mean that I’m going to jump the closest bag of junk. So scram, Puckerman, and come back to me when you’re not that much of a mess," she says, voice firm and authoritarian.

As she walks away, Jake stands frozen in the hallway before rushing to get into a cubicle.

He comes harder than he ever came, Tina’s reproaches fresh in his mind.

——

Three weeks later, Jake is going crazy.

He has stopped sleeping around, he has cleaned up his act, so to speak, so he thinks he has made himself … worthy, though the very idea is preposterous, of Tina’s attention.

Carrying a little bouquet, he walks up to her locker once more.

He doesn’t have a lot of time left to add her to his tally before she leaves.

"Good morning, Tina," he says softly and she turns to look at him. "This is for you," he adds, presenting the bouquet of daffodils* he picked up for her.

"Good morning, Jacob," she replies with a soft smile, plucking the bouquet from his hand and burying her nose in the yellow flowers. She looks at him from under her eyelashes and, wow, Jake can feel a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Would you be available tomorrow night, for diner at Breadsticks ?" he asks her, feeling bashful and shy and what is wrong with him ?

"I would," Tina replies as she closes her locker. "Meet you there at 7."

Jake doesn’t say anything and nods.

But in the depth of his mind, a little voice replies “Yes ma’am.”

—-

*Daffodils : The Flowers and Plants association’s website lists the Daffodil as meaning “Regard” or “Chivalry” but has a separate meaning for Narcissus suggesting “Self esteem” and the rather assertive “Female ambition”


	2. Chapter 2

Since Tina agreed on the date, Jake feels like he can relax a little bit.

How wrong can one man be.

 

They’re sitting at a table, laughing about the latest drama in the Glee club when Jake, out of habit more than anything, winks at the waitress as she refills their glasses.

And Tina slams her hand on the table, making him straighten up immediately.

"What do you think you are doing ?" Tina asks quietly, not even angrily and it’s all more terrifying.

"I, um…" Jake stammers and he looks down as she glares at him, lips stretched into a thin line and fingers tapping the table as she waits for his answer. "I’m sorry, it was a knee-jerk reaction, I won’t do it again," he finally says, keeping his eyes on the table.

"See that you do," she simply replies, taking her fork back in her hand.

After an awkward silence, Tina smiles at him and starts talking about the upcoming graduation again, and Jake takes a deep breath.

—-

Since they came separately, Jake can’t drive Tina home - and it’s probably why she suggested it in the first place - but he gets a goodnight kiss.

On the cheek.

As a matter of fact, he went for a big smooch on her lips, but she firmly took his chin in her hand and turned his head to lightly kiss his cheek.

"You’ll get more when you earn it, pretty boy," she whispers in his ear before letting go and rushing into her car.

Oh, he’ll earn it.

He’ll be at his best behavior and he’ll earn her trust, her love, her body.

—-

First, he keeps bringing her daffodils in the morning.

Tina seems to appreciate it - he has spotted dried petals in her maths text book and she plays with them when she thinks nobody’s watching.

Then, he tries bringing her coffee in the mornings, now that Dottie has dropped her “assignment”. But he makes a couple of mistakes at first.

"Too sweet."

"Too hot."

"Too cold."

"Meh."

Each rebuttal of his present strangely makes him want to do better.

When he brings her the most complicated order he has ever made at the coffee shop - large cappucino with skim milk, a shot of vanilla and an extra shot of coffee, plus extra caramel syrup on top - he is at his wits’ end.

But the smile that spreads on Tina’s face, making her little left canine dig into her lower lip as she goes to take another sip, makes it entirely worthwhile.

"Thank you Jake," she says, reaching to cup his face and he can feel her fingers digging into his neck, pulling him toward her so he goes with it.

The kiss that she presses to his mouth is a simple press of her lips together.

But it feels like the most rewarding kiss he has ever received.

He eagerly kisses her back, reaching to touch her waist with timid fingers, until she moves closer, leaning into his touch, basically giving him permission to touch her.

They’re only kissing in the hallway, and yet it feels like they’re already fucking.

No kiss has ever made him feel like this.

"You did good," she murmurs against his lips and he exhales shakily. As they part, Tina pats his cheek gently, her eyes sparkling under the neon light. "My good boy."

It takes Jake a solid couple of hours to get rid of the erection in his pants without touching himself.


	3. Chapter 3

After two more weeks in the same fashion, Jake has a feeling his relationship with Tina is not exactly … normal.

It can’t be normal to want to make Tina proud of him any way that he can.

It can’t be normal to feel like a praise is a sexual act.

 

When Tina asks him if he wants her help to work on an assignment for History at her house, he takes that opportunity to talk about it with her.

They kiss for a while, Tina putting his hands on her hips as she sits on her lap - God if this is Heaven he will never touch bacon again - before he pulls away.

"Can we - can we talk ?" he asks, looking up at her and she quickly moves to sit next to him.

"Of course - is there something wrong ?" she immediately replies, brushing her fingers on his shoulder.

Jake sighs, keeping his eyes on his hands. “I - it’s good, what we have, right ?”

"Of course it is - you’re a fantastic kisser," Tina replies and Jake preens a little at the compliment before abruptly standing up.

"This is what I mean," he says, walking in circles, "the way I react to you complimenting me is not natural, it’s not normal, God, what is wrong with me I just -"

"Stop."

Tina’s order - there is no other way to put it - cuts him short in his freak out.

"Come sit next to me, Jake," she says, her head cocked to the side as she pats the couch, and Jake can’t resist the appeal of returning next to her.

"Do you know about dominance and submission ?" she asks, averting her eyes from him.

Jake frowns : of course he does, he has a fairly extensive collection of porn. But surely she doesn’t suggest that he …? And she …?

He lets out a chuckle. “Didn’t picture you in leather, Tina but I’m sure you can rock that -“

He doesn’t get to finish, though, because Tina slams her hand on the table.

"Shut it."

Again, just like back on their first date, her voice is firm and quiet.

Like the quiet before a storm.

"Look at you," she says as she stands up and Jake is frozen on the couch, "so eager to follow my command, obey my order - now look at me in the eyes and tell me, without blinking, that you don’t want to … submit to me ?" she asks, taking hold of Jake’s jaw to force him to look at her.

He tries to deny it, but the tighter she holds him, the more he feels like he’s falling under her spell.

A rumor ran in the school that she was some sort of vampire witch, and he is pondering it for a moment.

"Answer me."

He looks in Tina’s eyes and it becomes clear, all of a sudden.

There is no more doubt about what is blossoming between them, what he’s going to give her and what she’ll give to him in return.

He gives her a small smile and nuzzles her palm. “So … should I call you Mistress ?”

Tina leans forward and kisses the top of his head. “Ma’am will do.”


	4. Chapter 4

Putting a name on it doesn’t make it any easier.

But it’s a start.

 

The more rules they establish, the more comfortable they both get in their “roles.”

Jake gets more relaxed around Tina because he knows that she will be in charge and take care of him and, well, of everything.

Tina gets more comfortable because she knows that he will stop her if she ever pushes him too far - safe-wording is one of the first basic steps they went over, and he picked one of the only word he knows in Hebrew : “Jade” for okay, “Clementine” for a slow down and “Atzor”, which literally is the word for the Stop sign, for a complete stop.

But more than that, the fact that they both realize that they need the other one to feel at peace does wonders to the trust issue that stood between them at first.

Tina knows that Jake won’t cheat, since he now has what he was looking for in his … errands, and that unlocks a door.

Namely, and crudely, the bedroom door.

They make out, and Jake loves to have his hands all over his girlfriend.

Truth be told, though, he prefers to have his hands tied by his Mistress.

There is nothing better than to have his hands tied to the bed - or to be told to keep his hands up that’s pretty nice too - while Tina is sitting on his lap, her hands on his chest and she tests his limits.

He knew that she would be phenomenal in bed - he didn’t expect her to be an enchantress.

Her hips roll on top of him, letting him feel how warm and, if he’s lucky, how wet she is getting against his increasingly hard cock trapped in his pants, but her thighs are firmly framing his legs and he can’t even wiggle to try and get some kind of reprieve.

"So hard for me," she says with a soft smile, her fingers brushing against his nipples, "all of you so hard for me. You’d like to get some relief, pretty boy ?"

Jake can only nod : he feels like he’s ridden by a mermaid trying to drown him in pleasure.

"Have you been a good boy for me ?" she muses out loud, her fingers brushing more insistently around his nipples, drawing circles that end on a flick that drives him crazy. "You haven’t touched me, I guess that deserve a reward …" she adds, cocking her head to the side and considering him.

Before Jake can start begging, she pulls on his shirt to let the colder air of the room rush over his heated skin.

"Such a pretty boy," she purrs now, her eyes turning darker.

God she could be a vampire and he wouldn’t even care.

"Please, please, Tina, I’ve been good, touch me, let me - please …," he babbles, eyes closed and she gently presses a finger to his mouth.

"Shhhhh, sweetheart," she comforts him, "I’m going to give you a little treat," she adds before leaning forward and taking one of his nipple between her lips.

Jake lets out a shout and bows his body toward her the best way he can, trying to get more of the delicious torture she is giving him.

Her lips feel like a soft cotton shirt on his skin, but her tongue - God, her tongue is a godsend and a curse, playful and evil.

When Tina delicately bites on the side of his pec, Jake feels tears in his eyes but it didn’t even hurt.

"Jake?"

"Jade, jade, jade," he whispers with a sigh and she turns her attention to his left pec and nipple.

Keeping his hands above his heads is difficult now : he wants to feel her silky hair so much, to simply cup the back of her head or to graze the silky skin of her thighs …

But her command suffers no loopholes.

"Keep your hands there or nothing, not even kisses, for two whole days."

She looks up and presses a kiss to his lips. “You really want to touch me, don’t you ?”

"Yes, Ma’am."

"But you’re not going to."

"No Ma’am". He needs to gulp to keep from crying because this is so perfect he can’t put it into words.

"Unless I tell you that you can, isn’t that right, my sweet, pretty boy ?" she asks, kissing his jaw with a soft caress over his heart.

"Yes Ma’am, everything you tell me to do I’ll do," he replies, feeling a haze falling over his mind.

Is that what they talked about in the online forums he browsered ? Is that subspace ?

It doesn’t really matter now because of the next words that come out of his Mistress’ mouth.

"Touch me, Jake."

Before the sentence is even over, his hands are flying to Tina’s waist, circling it with his hands before sliding to her hips, accompanying her in the roll of her whole lower body on top of him.

There is no doubt now about how excited she also is by the whole scene - he can feel how wet her panties are getting through the two layers of clothing separating them (what ? He went commando, so sue him)

"Make me come, Jake," she pants, her legs less tight around his hips letting him some margin to buck his hips up to meet her movements.

They both let moans of pleasure when a particularly sharp thrust meets a particularly well aimed roll in a perfect tempo.

"Make me come and you can come too," Tina says, using her hands on his shoulder and chest as leverage to move more comfortably.

Jake tries, he really does, but he already feels the pressure in his balls and the fire in his belly rushing - no more time to waste then. In one swift movement, he kind of sits up, pulling her closer to him, his hands seizing her ass as he thrusts his hips up and ruts against her crotch.

Her body goes taut and her mouth opens in a silent scream as Jake feels her underwear getting wetter out of the blue.

"Good - very good, my good boy," she pants in his ear, her forehead against his temple. "Come for me, so good for me, my sweet boy."

Jake comes in a black out, vaguely remembering that he falls back on her pillow as he completely goes under.

When he wakes up, Tina is lying next to him, rubbing circles on his belly.

"Welcome back," she says with a soft smile, before turning away to grab a glass of apple juice. "Drink."

Jake is still dizzy, but the command is unavoidable. He takes the glass and that’s when he notices how his hand is shaking. Tina keeps her hand on the bottom of the glass, supporting him while he drinks the whole glass in one gulp.

As he swallows, it feels weird, like his throat is raw or something.

"What did I miss ?" he asks, and yep, his voice is raw too, like after a concert or after a game where he would cheer as loud as he could…

Tina puts the glass away and pulls his head on her chest - well, Jake is not going to pull away from the opportunity to rest his cheek against her breasts, that’s for sure.

Petting his head, she stays quiet for a moment, letting him get a firmer grasp on the present.

Then, when his breathing is matching hers, Jake can hear her sigh.

"You scream so beautifully, my love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gleeddicted said : “I have a Puckerchang prompt for you for the verseeee, or out of it, you decide: I’d like to have a fic where they are choosing outfits for each other and dressing each other up”

"What is that ?"

Tina looks up from under her bed to look at her boyfriend. “What is what ?” she asks, pushing the strands of hair blocking her view.

"What is that dress ?" Jake repeats, pulling something from her closet.

 

Tina starts blushing and now Jake really is intrigued.

"Back in freshman year, I was … trying to find my look, you know ?" she says, standing up from the floor to sit on the bed and Jake comes to sit on the other side, facing her. "Trying to mind my place in the High school ladder, or something," she continues, pulling the garment toward her with a fond smile. "and I thought that Goth would be good for me - keep the bullies away ?"

"I’m sure you looked fierce in it," Jake says with a smile.

Tina smirks at him. “Are you saying I’m not fierce now ?”

Jake opens wide eyes, feeling like he hurt her feelings but the smirk quickly dissolves to leave an amused smile in its place. “Ha, ha,” he mocks, blowing a raspberry at her. “You do now that I find you more than fierce …,” he adds, crawling on the bed toward her, “Ma’am.”

Tina’s back straightens up immediately at the title.

"Do you have something in mind, pretty boy ?"

A shadow crosses Jake’s eyes at the petname and his whole posture is instantly softer, lowering himself to make sure that Tina looks down at him.

"I might."

——

The following day, Artie nearly hits a wall in his shock at seeing Tina back in her Goth attire. She sure grew in them, and there is something indeniable in the self confidence she wears them.

Back in freshman year, those clothes were a shield, to protect Tina from the world. Now they are an armor, telling the world that it has something else coming at him if it tries to mess with her.

He digs it - don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t want to get back with Tina. But still, he’s happy for his friend.

What does send him face to face with the wall is Jake.

Either Jake sleepwalked into Kurt’s closet or something is very, very wrong.

The boy is known for his t-shirt, long button-up opened and jeans attire - it’s his signature look, after all.

And yet, there he is, dressed all in black wih a soft t-shirt and a suit.

Hands in his pockets, like he is on a runway.

Artie shakes his head and goes to see if Kitty saw it already.

As he goes, he misses one exchange that would have made sense of it all.

He misses Jake going to Tina, leaning against the locker next to her with his head bowed.

He misses Tina analyzing his outfit with an appraising eye.

He misses Tina nodding and quickly fastening a leather cuff around his wrist.

He misses Tina kissing Jake and whispering “You did good.”


End file.
